


Standby Phase

by Edmondia_Dantes



Category: Death Note, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edmondia_Dantes/pseuds/Edmondia_Dantes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A post-series Yuugi's opinion on a Kira-obsessed world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standby Phase

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by the Skywolves. Post-series for YGO, somewhere in the latter half of the series for DN.

The thing is that magic never dies, not really, and all the magic he's ever known plays by rules that always, always need blood. There's a game being played, and just because the rest of the world can't see it, just because the masses call Kira a god, that doesn't mean that it's true, and even if it were true it doesn't matter, because what everyone forgets--what Kira has forgotten--is that the gods die too.

Kaiba-kun dove underground with all of his resources and they dove with him, because it's safer, that way, and maybe once the country forgets their names it will be safe again, but they've known since early on that Kira was there, in Kanto, close enough to be a neighbor, indiscriminate enough to chase down a company with a bloodstained past, and every duelist worth their salt had caught the scent on that first day when L had thrown down the gauntlet and Kira had fumbled to catch it.

It's easy enough to spot patterns, to funnel the money here, to slip out under cover of darkness there, and it's exhausting but they're fighting it, little by little, reform by reform, and while governments capitulate individuals hide identities from the media, the occasional journalist gets arrested and then acquitted, and every once in a while, the rot slows, every once in a while, quietly, things get better.

The SPK has never once tried to investigate the source of their funding, and no one in their circle has died, and they're doing good things for the world, but sometimes Yuugi closes his eyes and presses a single card to his lips and thinks _I can't risk it_ but it's a poorly-played game, and Kira is a cheater and a serial killer besides, and his magic died with the other half of his soul and his own power is the antithesis of Kira's, and you can't fight with mismatched weapons.

But when Kira dies--and he will--then the groundwork that they've laid will finally blossom, and the world will begin anew.

Just as planned.


End file.
